


I Do. I Do. I Do.

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [82]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: The Wedding





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This is a bonus installment in honor of the lovely ENSM31's birthday. She has been asking for Felicity, Oliver and Tommy's wedding for more than six months. Your perseverance resulted in this fic. Happy Birthday, Dani! I hope this was worth the wait.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support of this series. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 51/82. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 11\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 12\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 13\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 14\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 15\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 16\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 17\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 18\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 19\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 20\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 21\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 22\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 23\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 24\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 25\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 26\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 27\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 28\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 29\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 30\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 31\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 32\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 33\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 34\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 35\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 36\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 37\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 38\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 39\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 40\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 41\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 42\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 43\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 44\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 45\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 46\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 47\. Three (Part 13)  
> 48\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 49\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 50\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 51\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 52\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 53\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 54\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 55\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 56\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 57\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 58\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 59\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 60\. William (Part 29)  
> 61\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 62\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 63\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 64\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 65\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 66\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 67\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 68\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 69\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 70\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 71\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 72\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 73\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 74\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 75\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 76\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 77\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 78\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 79\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 80\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 81\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 82\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Felicity's Wedding Dress

 

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat when Felicity stepped through the garden doors. She looked radiant in a chiffon gown that floated around her as she moved. Oliver was never one for hyperbole, but she looked like an angel in the twinkling lights of the garden. She was bathed in a soft yellow that radiated off her hair and skin. He didn’t know if it was from happiness or her pregnancy but she seemed to glow from within as her face lit up in a smile when she looked down the aisle towards them. Tommy’s hand tightened in his and their shoulders brushed together.

Their guests rose to their feet and everyone laughed as Donna and Felicity seemed to be negotiating something at the end of the aisle. Felicity looked up at Oliver and Tommy and mouthed, _sorry_ , before grabbing her mom, turning their backs to the group and finishing their conversation. Oliver looked at Tommy who shrugged. When Felicity turned back around she was wearing a pair of gloves.

As Felicity began to walk down the aisle, Oliver swallowed heavily. Every step Felicity took revealed almost her entire leg. Only the draping at the front of the dress prevented revealing more than what was appropriate. Oliver never needed a reminder of how beautiful his soon to be wife was. After six years, Felicity still had the ability to take his breath away. From the look on Tommy’s face, he was still under her spell too.

It didn’t take long before Felicity crossed the length of their garden and was standing in front of them. Her smile wider than Oliver had ever seen it, he couldn’t help himself and cupped her face and kissed her.

“Hey,” Tommy groused at his side.

Oliver laughed and cupped Tommy’s face and kissed him too. “I didn’t mean to leave you out,” Oliver teased.

Tommy gave him side eye, before he smiled at Felicity. “You look beautiful.” Tommy cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly.

Donna gently swatted both men on the arm and then placed a kiss on each of their cheeks before doing the same to Felicity. “Take care of each other,” she told all three of them.

Felicity handed her bouquet to her mom and then held her arms out to each of the guys. She waggled her glove covered fingers at them, “Would you mind?”

Each man took a glove from her hand and placed it in their pocket. Felicity moved to stand between the guys and faced their guests. Oliver took a step forward and began to address their friends and family, “Thank you for coming. It means a great deal to Felicity, Tommy and me that the people we love most and who have supported us are able to share this day. As you already know, and we’ve clearly demonstrated, we’re not conventional and neither will this ceremony. It’s safe to say that this is the first time any of us gathered here have ever been to a wedding with two grooms and a bride. Since there wasn’t a playbook to follow, we decided to include what we felt was important to us. When we were writing our vows, Tommy informed Felicity and me that what we were writing were not vows, but anecdotes. After consulting the dictionary, Felicity and I conceded that Tommy was right.” Oliver winked at Tommy, “I plan on never saying that again.”

Tommy grinned, “Fair enough.”

“We’ve decided to share with each other and all of you both an expression of our love for one another and wedding vows. We’ve had a ketubah made with our wedding vows. It’s on the table in the entryway. Traditionally there are two witnesses. We ask each of you who are present here today to act as our witnesses and sign our ketubah. We ask that you bear witness for Felicity, Tommy and me. We ask that you continue to love and support us as we make promises to one another to love and support each other for the rest of our lives. We are going to hang our ketubah in the front entry of our home so that every day we are reminded of today and the commitment we make to each other.”

Felicity smiled at Oliver and his heart fluttered. He couldn’t believe that it had only been seven and a half years since he’d swaggered into her office with a laptop and an unbelievable lie. When she’d looked up from her work to see him standing there, he’d never imagined that it would be the most defining moment of his life. He wished he’d paid more attention to every detail of their encounter. Once she started speaking, he stopped observing her like a target and just experienced her like a boy meeting a girl for the first time. Oliver had been home and with Felicity and Tommy longer than he’d been gone after the Gambit sank. He’d always thought those five years away would be the most defining experience of his life. His time away had forged him into a weapon and had given him a mission, but it wasn’t what made him who he was. He found himself grateful for the time he spent in his crucible because it prepared him to be the man standing in front of Felicity and Tommy. His love for them and their love for him was the most defining experience of his life. Without Felicity and Tommy, Oliver would’ve been lost to the darkness. He was proud of who he’d become and he gave all of the credit for getting him to where he was to Felicity and Tommy.

Oliver nodded at Thea and she stood up. She held out a white satin bag, “It will not surprise you to know that they couldn’t decide who would go first. They are going to pick a number from this bag.” Thea shook the bag and the sound of tiles clicking together could be heard. She held the bag in front of them and all three placed a hand inside.

Oliver squeezed their fingers inside of the bag before he withdrew a tile. He held it in his hand with his palm facing up. They opened their hands together and chuckled when they saw their numbers. Oliver had selected, one, Tommy had chosen, two and Felicity held, three.

Oliver looked at Tommy and gave him a pleading look, “Trade you?”

Tommy took the tile from Oliver’s hand and replaced it with his, “Somethings never change.”

“Clearly, we’re going with alphabetical order, anyway,” Tommy winked at Thea as she took the numbered tiles back.

Tommy, Oliver and Felicity stood in a circle holding hands and grinned at one another. “Ollie, Felicity once asked me when I first knew I was in love with you. I told her that I didn’t have a big, ah ha, moment of when I realized that I’d fallen in love with you. I certainly knew I wanted to kiss you again after our second kiss when we were twelve and when Thea called to tell me that the Gambit had been lost at sea I knew that I’d lost the man that I loved and no one would ever know. Somewhere in between those two moments, I fell in love with you and I can’t tell you when. I can tell you all the reasons that I love you, but you’ve heard all of them before. The five years you were gone were the worst years of my life, but they turned out to be a gift. I learned what my life was like without Oliver Queen in it and it sucked. When you came back it was a miracle. My best friend had come home and I had him back. I’d like to say that I was brave and told you the first night you were home that I was in love with you, but I didn’t. It took me more time than it should’ve, but I haven’t regretted a single minute since I did. I love you, Ollie and I’m not going to waste a single moment of the life we’re going to share together. I have loved you since the moment your mom put you in the cradle beside me and I will love you until the last breath leaves my body.”

Oliver had resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to keep from shedding a few tears on his wedding day, but he’d hoped to have lasted more than Tommy’s opening sentence. He leaned in and kissed Tommy’s cheek. His lips brushed Tommy’s ear, “I’ve loved you since the first day I met you too.” Oliver meant the words as sincerely as Tommy did because he couldn’t honestly remember a day of his life when he didn’t love Tommy Merlyn.

Tommy turned to Felicity and brought her hand to his lips, “My Felicity.”

Oliver watched as tears pooled in Tommy’s eyes and his bottom lip began to quiver. He squeezed Tommy’s hand in encouragement to keep it together.

Tommy smiled at Felicity, “You’ve made me so happy.” Tommy’s head dropped as a small sob escaped his lips. His shoulders began to shake as he began to cry in earnest.

Felicity let go of Oliver’s hand and she cradled Tommy’s face. She placed a kiss on each of his eyelids, “Tommy, you make me happy.”

Tommy folded her into his arms and crushed Felicity to his chest. He buried his face against her neck and just wept. Oliver wrapped his arms around them both. He placed a kiss to the tops of their heads and held them as Tommy struggled to get his emotions in check. Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from losing control too. Tommy was still emotionally raw from the news that Felicity was pregnant. Tommy was so close to living the dream he’d had since his mom had died. Tommy wanted a family and Felicity was giving them one. Oliver had never seen Tommy happier.

Thea caught Oliver’s eye and look worriedly at Tommy. Oliver smiled reassuringly and gave her a thumb’s up. Tommy’s breathing was evening out as Felicity rubbed circles against his back. He rested his forehead against her shoulder and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about,” she promised. “It feels pretty good to be loved by you.”

Tommy chuckled, “Still not too late to change your mind about marrying me.”

“Nice try,” she whispered. “You guys knocked me up. We’re definitely getting married.”

Oliver and Tommy both laughed as they all resumed their earlier positions.

Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can do this,” Tommy said under his breath. He opened his eyes and smiled tentatively. “Sorry,” he said to their family and friends. “I’m going to try and keep it together.” He looked back at Felicity and his eyes welled with tears. Tommy looked down at his feet and took another deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked back at Felicity and his eyes were clear. “You have made me so very happy,” he smiled. “You were completely unexpected and came into my life in this tornado of words and color that just swept me off my feet. I hadn’t realized how empty my life had become until you started filling it up. Every day you remind me what a joy it is to be alive. From the moment I realized I’d fallen in love with you it felt as if I’d been in love with you my whole life. I have memories from before we met and, somehow, you’ve become a part of them. You have given me the greatest gift that anyone has ever given me – your love. Every day, I fall in love with you more than the day before. I will strive every day to prove myself worthy of your love. I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak.”

Felicity kissed his cheek, “You are my gift.”

Oliver cleared his throat as all eyes turned on him. He smiled nervously and ran his hands down the front of his suit. He let out a shaky breath and took hold of Tommy’s left hand, “I’m not very good with words. I listened to all of the beautiful things that you just said and what I expect Felicity is going to say and I wish I had the gift of words so I could tell you what you mean to me – what you have always meant to me.” The tears fell freely from Oliver’s eyes, but he didn’t care. “There are no words.” Oliver lifted Tommy’s hand and placed it above his heart, “Mine sings to you.” He placed his left hand over Tommy’s heart, “Yours sings back.”

Tommy’s fingers flexed against Oliver’s chest, “No matter where you were, I have always heard it.”

Felicity slid closer to Dig and held out her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief for her. She kissed his cheek, “Thank you.”

She returned to Oliver and Tommy’s sides as she dabbed her eyes.

“You okay?” Tommy asked her.

“You guys are murdering my mascara,” she teased.

“Felicity,” Oliver said gently and was rewarded with a radiant smile. He tucked a curl that had come loose behind her ear. “I don’t even know where to begin. Well, actually I do.” Oliver turned towards his step-father, “I know I’ve told you this before, but, Walter, thank you. Thank you for telling me to take my broken laptop to Felicity. It changed my life.” Oliver turned back to Felicity, “You changed my life. You saved me. When I first came home, I was lost – detached from all the people around me who wanted to love me. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t connect. I was home, but I wasn’t. Then I walked into your office and it’s like you flipped this switch in me. Suddenly, I wanted to connect. I didn’t want to be alone. I started reaching out more to the people around me. I had hope after living so long without it. You saw me for who I really was and you didn’t run away. You reached out your hand,” he smiled when she held her hand out, “and I grabbed on for dear life. You made me want to be better. You made me do better. You gave me back Tommy. You’ve given me – us – this amazing life. You are my always and I’m so grateful you want me to be yours. I love you.”

Felicity took a deep breath, “Wow, this is so much harder than I thought it was going to be. I actually thought I was going to be able to stand here and tell you and our families how much you both mean to me – how much I love you without sobbing.”

Tommy leaned forward and winked, “Please, sob. It will make me feel better about earlier.”

Felicity laughed, “Thank you, I’m good now.” She took hold of their hands, “I grew up believing that love was a lie and if I was foolish enough to love someone it would break me. I believed that only my mom’s love was forever.” Felicity looked at her mom before turning her attention back to the guys. “After you told Thea we were together, she took me to brunch.” A loud laugh escaped Thea and she held her hand up in apology. Felicity laughed with her soon to be sister-in-law. “I can’t repeat most of that conversation, but she did ask me why we were together if it was so hard. Why would we choose this if everyone was against us? I gave her an answer,  a good answer, but I want to tell you what I’ve learned these last six years. Love is real. Because love is life itself. Whenever I die it will be okay because I was one of those people lucky enough to experience it. From the moment you both walked into my life, everything changed. I changed. I became a person that I didn’t even know I was capable of becoming. I became the very best version of myself. That never would’ve been possible without our love. Our love gives my life meaning. It gives my life purpose and it brings us more joy than the outside world could ever take away from us. And it’s worth living for. All of it.”

Felicity let go of Tommy’s hand and held both of Oliver’s, “Oliver, when I got to know you, the real you – I was in awe. I had never met somebody so passionate – so focused and determined to make a real difference. You made me believe that I could be more than some IT girl. Of all the girls in the world, you chose me to tell your secrets to. You chose me to stand by you. You have no idea what that did to a girl who had hidden herself away. You made me believe in myself. You reminded me that I had passion and I could make a difference – all I had to do was be brave, like you. You like to tell everyone that I saved you, but Oliver, we saved each other. We found ourselves in each other. I love you.”

Oliver kissed her lips chastely, “I love you.” He didn’t care about his falling tears. He felt completely loved and content. If he was offered a chance to live in one moment forever, it would be beneath the chuppah with Felicity and Tommy as they declared their love and shared their hope for the future. The desire to meet the child in her womb made him realize that he didn’t need to pick one moment, because their future promised to be filled with happy moments. He was living his happy story.

Felicity released Oliver and held her hands out to Tommy. He took her hands and allowed Felicity to pull him close. She rested their joined hands against her stomach, “Tommy, the first time I met you, I made you a promise in exchange for a glass of red wine. Do you remember?”

Tommy nodded his head as he let out a noise that was half way between a laugh and a sob, “I do.”

“It’s taken me eight years to make good on my promise, but I finally kept it.”

“Yeah, you did. Every second between then and now has made the wait worth it,” he lifted her hands to his lips.

“You were and continue to be the biggest surprise of my life. You weren’t supposed to happen. I went to you for a crash course in business administration and you were completely unexpected – funny, smart, kind, charming. You were going through one of the worst times of your life and the only person you weren’t worried about was yourself. You helped a perfect stranger because I asked and without expecting anything in return. I was in love with you before I realized what was happening. It was terrifying. I thought loving you meant that I was going to lose everything, but you surprised me again. You told me we didn’t have to lose anything – that we could have everything that we ever wanted and you were right. Our life, this miracle that we share, we only have it because of you. Tommy, because of you and your love, all things are possible. I love you.”

Tommy brushed his lips against hers, “I love you.”

Felicity took a step forward, smiled, and addressed their guests, “We’re almost done and then we can get to the drinking and the food. We’ve taken traditional wedding vows and made them our own. We are going to recite them together and then exchange our rings.”

Oliver laced his fingers with Tommy and Felicity and they linked theirs together. They stood in a circle and began to recite, together, “We declare our love and make these sacred vows to one another. We promise to love, cherish, encourage and inspire one another. Our hearts fuse together, creating a unique bond with friendship and compassion at its core. Through this union, we vow to value and support each other, to nourish each other and grow together, and to communicate with honesty and tenderness, always striving to show sensitivity to each other’s needs. We shall nurture one another emotionally, spiritually and intellectually, always mindful of our respective qualities and strengths. May we continue to grow together, maintaining the courage and determination to pursue our desired paths. We promise to celebrate life’s joys with grace, comfort each other in times of sorrow and overcome life’s adversities with tenacity. May we maintain the intimacy that fosters trust, honesty and communication. As life partners, we shall strive to build a home emanating love, peace, tolerance and charity. Through each other’s eyes, we see the world anew: may we be better together. The love that we share together will be forever more powerful than the differences that we might possess apart. This union has been witnessed by our families and friends and is valid and binding.”

Thea rose from her seat and handed a ring to each of them with a large smile.

Oliver and Tommy positioned a ring on Felicity’s finger and recited together as they slid the ring down Felicity’s finger, “With this ring, I the wed.”

Tommy and Felicity positioned a ring on Oliver’s finger and recited together as they slid the ring down Oliver’s finger, “With this ring, I the wed.”

Felicity and Oliver positioned a ring on Tommy’s finger and recited together as the slid the ring down Tommy’s finger, “With this ring, I the wed.”

In discussing who would kiss whom at the end of the ceremony, Felicity strongly voiced her preference. In deference to their bride, Tommy and Oliver agreed.

“Husband,” Oliver said and the word fell from his lips like a blessing. Never did he imagine when he was fifteen years old and madly in love with his best friend that he would ever stand in front of witnesses and declare his love and take vows with him.

The smile that lit up Tommy’s face nearly took Oliver’s breath away. “Husband,” Tommy said reverently.

Oliver closed his eyes, “Again.”

“Husband,” Tommy said as his arms wrapped around him. “Husband,” he said against Oliver’s lips. Oliver’s eyes opened and Tommy said, “Husband,” before he claimed Oliver and his lips as Tommy’s.

The kiss was tender and passionate and full of love. Oliver could’ve kissed Tommy forever, if it wasn’t for the smile that kept threatening to break out. He was happy from his fingertips to the end of his toes. He left a last lingering kiss to Tommy’s lips before he pulled away.

“Wife,” Oliver grinned.

Felicity giggled, “That sounds pretty good, husband.”

“That’s my new favorite word,” Oliver said as he placed a hand on her hip and drew her closer.

“Mine too, husband,” Felicity said just before Oliver’s lips covered hers. Her fingers threaded through the hair at the base of his neck and a small growl rumbled through his chest. She grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pulled him closer. Oliver lifted her from her feet and buried his face against her neck, “I love you.”

Oliver put her down and twirled her into Tommy’s arms. Felicity let out a joyous laugh as she wrapped her arms around Tommy’s neck, “Hi, husband.”

“That’s never going to get old, wife.”

“Promise?” she asked as she placed her hand over his heart.

“I promise,” he said as he brushed his lips against hers. He hauled her against his chest, “Until the wheels come off.”

“Until the wheels come off,” she promised with a radiant smile.

Oliver watched as Tommy kissed Felicity and tears came to his eyes. They were happy. After everything they’d endured to be together, they were finally sharing vows that were written across their hearts. It didn’t matter if no one outside of their garden ever recognized what they were to one another. They were a family. They were going to have a baby. Their love had truly been made infinite.

Donna handed Tommy and Oliver a wine glass wrapped in cloth. The men placed the glasses on the ground and crushed them beneath their feet. Everyone in the garden said, “Mazel Tov.”

Tommy dipped Felicity and she spread out her arms as she looked at their guests upside down, “Who wants champagne?”

Their guests all got to their feet and surrounded them with their love and well wishes.

 

Six hours later Oliver stood in their kitchen looking inside the refrigerator, “How about eggs?” He turned around to find Felicity shaking her head and looking like she was about to be sick at his suggestion. Felicity hadn’t had anything to eat since the incident with the Muesli that morning. She barely nibbled at her dinner and she only had a single bite of their wedding cake.

“Fruit Loops?” Tommy suggested.

Felicity ran out of the kitchen towards their powder room. Oliver and Tommy followed her down the hall. She was leaning over the toilet moaning, “Why does our baby hate me?”

Oliver knelt next to her and rubbed her back, “Our baby loves you and so do we.”

She sat back on her heels, “Some honeymoon.”

Tommy held out his hand, “Are you kidding me? This is the best day of my life. Vomit included.”

Felicity put her hand in her new husband’s and allowed him to pull her to her feet, “There was supposed to be a lot more sex and a lot less nausea and dry heaving.”

“I think I said that about my senior prom,” Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Oliver snorted and at Tommy’s look said, “I don’t remember our senior prom – at all.”

“You’re not making me feel better about carrying your offspring,” Felicity said pinching Tommy’s bottom that was emblazoned with the word, _groom_ , in electric blue.

“How about soup? I think we have matzo ball soup in the freezer.” Oliver offered as he walked ahead of them. His round apple bottom was also stamped with the word, _groom_ , but his script was in bright green.

Felicity paused and her eyes moved back and forth as she waited for a sign, “The baby is definitely Jewish. Matzo ball soup doesn’t make me want to hurl.”

Oliver felt triumphant. He was relieved they were going to be able to get some food into their wife. He smiled as he walked to their freezer.

“What are you smiling about?” Tommy asked.

“Our wife.”

Tommy grinned, “That’s what the writing on her backside claims.”

Felicity rolled her eyes as she sat down on her stool. Thea had decided they needed honeymoon attire. She bought them sleep pants to commemorate their day. Felicity’s pants were white with, _bride_ , written in shocking pink across the butt. They all had matching t-shirts that had a silk screen of a photograph taken of them at Felicity’s surprise thirtieth birthday party. As Oliver watched her smooth the t-shirt over her belly he realized the photograph was taken the night their baby was conceived.

“Dance with me,” Tommy held out his hand. “Your soup won’t be ready for a few minutes.”

Felicity took Tommy’s hand. He grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter, “Care to tango?”

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh as Felicity giggled at Tommy’s antics. He’d clutched the spoon between his teeth and proceeded to tango around their kitchen with a laughing Felicity in his arms. Tommy eventually spun Felicity and lifted her into the air and deposited her back on her stool.

Tommy waggled his eyebrows at Oliver. He tangoed on his own to where Oliver stood by the stove and extended his hand. Oliver hip checked his husband, “Get out of here you lunatic. I’m making soup for our wife.”

Tommy removed the wooden spoon from his lips and placed it back on the counter. “The soup is simmering. Dance with your husband.”

“I don’t dance,” Oliver reminded his husband.

Tommy stepped behind Oliver and pressed his chest to his husband’s back. Tommy’s lips landed softly against Oliver’s neck, “It’s our wedding night. Dance with me.”

Oliver turned in Tommy’s arms, “Does it have to be the tango?”

Tommy’s face was a study in mock outrage and in a terrible Argentinian accent said, “The tango is the dance of love. It must be the tango.” He squeezed Oliver’s butt. He lifted the spoon from the counter, “Open.”

“Really?” Oliver arched a brow.

Tommy arched a brow in reply, “Are you going to complain while we’re dancing?”

“Probably,” Oliver admitted.

Tommy held out the spoon, “Bite the spoon, Ollie.”

Oliver sighed, but he took the spoon between his lips.

Tango music suddenly filled the kitchen. Tommy and Oliver both looked to their wife. Tommy winked at her, “I knew there was a reason I married you.”

Tommy held Oliver close and they proceeded to tango around their kitchen with Felicity spinning around them. Tommy released Oliver and Oliver took their wife into his arms and danced with her. She removed the spoon from his teeth and handed it to Tommy. Oliver was nowhere near as good a dancer as Felicity, but she more than made up for his shortcomings. She twisted her hips and danced around him as Tommy stirred her soup on the stove.

The sound of laughter filling their home was nothing new, but Oliver never felt so light and carefree. He thought that they were doing this wedding for Felicity, but as he watched Tommy dance in front of the stove and their pregnant wife clap her hands as she swung her hips he knew this wedding and marriage had been for all of them. They were no more committed to one another than they had been the day before, but it felt different. The vows they shared were as sacred to him as if they’d been spoken in a church or synagogue and had been sanctioned by the state. They might be more sacred because he’d shared them with Felicity and Tommy and their union was holy in his heart.

Oliver stopped dancing, “Let’s hang the ketubah.”

“Now?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, I put it in the frame already,” Oliver told her. “I just need to grab my tool box.”

“I’d like that,” Tommy said as he poked at Felicity’s soup, “besides, the matzo balls are still frozen in the center.”

Felicity and Tommy stood in the foyer and supervised Oliver’s installation of the ketubah. Once it was hanging on the wall they stood with their arms wrapped around one another.

“It looks beautiful,” Felicity smiled. “I’m glad that we decided to hang it here.”

“Me too,” Tommy agreed.

“Me three,” Oliver held his spouses tighter.

“All right,” Tommy said rubbing his hands together. “First, soup. Then we are going to bed and do what all married people do.”

“What’s that?” Oliver asked as he willingly walked into Tommy’s bad joke.

“Sleep,” Tommy winked.

“Rest up,” Oliver said as he led them back into the kitchen. “Once we get to Italy, I plan on keeping the both of you naked and awake.”

“Someone has plans,” Felicity teased as she accepted a bowl of soup from Tommy.

“Big plans,” Oliver agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Tomorrow, I will post the third place vote getter - Bobby's first baseball game. On Saturday I will post the fourth place fic - Oliver and Tommy flashback.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
